


A Royal Affair.

by Kylo_Ren_is_my_spirit_animal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: About how reader met Hux, And love, But Snoke has other plans, F/M, Hux needs a hug, I swear, I'll add more tags as i go, Keep reading to know what I mean, Lord Hux, OMGGG SO HOT, Plot With Porn, Reader and Hux loves each other, Seat down and let me tell you a story, She gives Hux the title of Lord, Sounds shitty but it's good, The reader is force sensitive, This monster writes itself, at least at the beginning, but no one knows, for now, in a future, reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Ren_is_my_spirit_animal/pseuds/Kylo_Ren_is_my_spirit_animal
Summary: You were 10 and he was 14 when you first met. You were the princess of a planet allied with the First Order and he was the bastard son of Brendol Hux, Commandant of the First Order. It was love at first sight.I suck at summaries. But you should read it.Reader and Hux have loved each other for years, but not everything goes as planned. Royal Affairs, the First Order... many things are getting in their way. And Supreme Leader Snoke has different plans, plans that involve you and a certain knight of Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.

You were 10 and he was 14 when you first met. You were the princess of a planet allied with the First Order and he was the bastard son of Brendol Hux, Commandant of the First Order. It was love at first sight.

Today you were receiving a visit from a Commandant of the First Order, Commandant Brendol Hux. You never really liked the man; he was severe, very serious and frowned all the time. He even scolded you one time for running in the throne room, but you father told him to never do it again and asked him to get out of his presence. You were his little princess and NO ONE would treat you like that, not even a commandant of the First Order, you were a very spoiled little princess. So when your father asked you to accompany him to receive Commandant Hux, you were a little reluctant, but you were oh so glad that you decided to accompany him, in front of you were Commandant Hux and a boy, around 14 years old, thin and tall. You were mesmerized by this boy; his fierce red hair shinning in the morning sun, his skin was pale and smooth like snow but he seemed almost… sad.  Being the little spoiled princess you were, you immediately demanded your father that you wanted to have a walk in the gardens with the cute boy. Your father was a little unwilling at the beginning but at the end he gave in, he always did.

Commandant Hux was taken aback when your father told him your petition but at the end he acceded. So there you were, walking in the gardens with the cutest boy you have ever seen.

“What’s your name?”  You asked the boy.

He remained silent for a few seconds. “Armitage…Armitage Hux”

“You mean you’re the son of Commandant Hux?!” You were surprised, he was nothing like the moody Commandant, except for the red hair and blue eyes.

“Yes, his bastard son” He said, his voice almost a whisper.

“Well, you're nothing like him, you seem… nice”  You smiled brightly at him, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Thank you, I suppose”  He said, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

“You're welcome” You answered him, a faint blush painting your cheeks as well. “You can grab my arm if you wish, it is common to walk arm with arm.”

“Wouldn't it be unrespectful?” He asked a little concerned  “You're a princess and I'm a bastard.” He said, sneering at the last word.

“Nonsense, from now on you are my friend and as such you deserve royal treatment. I'll talk to my father, but I don't think there will be a problem. Maybe I can even get you a title.” Armitage smiled at that, linking arms with you.

“Can I call you Armie?”

“Yes, of course,  Your Highness.”

“(Y/n), call me (y/n). You're my friend now, so don't be so formal, Armi.”  You said, with your brightest smile. “Now, let's go to the castle. We need to talk to my father about your title.” You said, pulling him by the arm. “Does Lord Armitage Hux sound good to you?”

He looked perplexed for a moment. “Lord Armitage Hux… I like it” He smiled brightly, it was the first time you saw him smile .

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From childhood to adolescence to early adulthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again!   
> Two chapters in one day! Not even I can believe it, I'm the laziest person in the galaxy (And in a galaxy far, far away) so I can't believe I wrote two chapters in one day.

That day your father gave Armitage the title of Lord. At the beginning your father was unwilling, saying that it was impossible, that you've just met the boy, but after a little tantrum, he acceded. Brendol wasnt happy about it...

After that, his father brought Armitage with him every time he could. Armi was in the Academy, so it was difficult for him to visit sometimes, but when he had vacations, he would stay in your planet for a couple of weeks. You two would have long walks in the garden or would ride to a meadow near the castle and would have a picnic, you loved to spend time together, just the two of you. One of those evenings, Armitage confessed his undying love for you and gave you a beautiful and delicate necklace with a little heart pendant made of a rare red diamond, in the back of the pendant the letter A and (the first letter of your name) were engraved. However, you wouldn't be happy forever.

A few years later, Armitage's father got a lot more strict with him, and his visits were even more sporadic, and your father started looking for suitors for you, he said that you were spending too much time with Armitage and that you were on age to start meeting possible suitors.  You didn't like the idea of meet possible suitors and neither did Armitage. Armitage knew that he wasn't' a proper suitor for you, he was a bastard and your father would never allow your marriage, but he liked to imagine a life where he called you his. He worked hard at the Academy, did everything his father told him, and he thought that if he worked hard and raised through the ranks in the First Order he could ask your hand in marriage and your father would give him his blessing.

One year later, Brendol Hux died, and Armitage became General of the First Order. You were tired of making excuses to reject your suitors and your father was running out of patience. So you and Hux decided to tell your father about your relationship. Hux wanted to become emperor before asking your hand in marriage, but you were running out of time and excuses. Hux planned a whole speech of why he was a good suitor, the best suitor. He might be a bastard but he was going to be Emperor and you his Empress, he was working really hard to make that possible, he was a well respected General within the First Order and their allies, but soon the whole galaxy will bow to him, Starkiller was going to make that possible. He would end with the Resistance, the order would be restored in the galaxy, the First Order would become stronger than the Empire and he would be Emperor. 

The two of you walked to throne hand in hand, decided to tell your father about your relationship and your intentions of getting married. Your hand was shaking slightly but Hux grasped your hand and gave a reassuring smile, at that moment all your insecurities disappeared and you just focused on the man beside you. You took a long breath and opened the door to the throne room, your father was seated on the throne reading some documents and he smiled when he first saw you entering, but when he realized that you and Hux were holding hands, his smile disappeared.

“What's the meaning of this?” Your father was tense and serious, you have never seen him this serious before.

“Father, we came to talk to you about something”  Your hand was shaking again and Hux could feel your discomfort.

“I came with the intention of asking your daughter's hand in marriage” Said Hux, faking self-confidence and squeezing your hand a little bit too hard.

“There's no way I am giving my only daughter's hand in marriage to a bastard, you might be a powerful man, General, but that doesn't change where you come from.” Hux's blood was blood was boiling and he was getting red with fury. “This has come too far (y/n), I won't allow you to marry him on a whim.”

“It's not a whim, father! I love him, I want to be his wife and bear his children!” You screamed back at your father, you thought he would understand. Since you mother died giving birth to you, he treated you as his most precious possession, you couldn't believe he was denying you your happiness.

“That will never happen, I'll never give you my blessing!” When he said that, something broke inside of you. You weren't sad, you were angry, angry that he was denying you the only thing that could make you happy. You felt a darkness came over you.

“I didn't want it to be this way papa.” You released Hux's hand and he turned to look at you with a pained expression. “You leave me no choice.” Hux looked at you confused, and before your father could say anything again, you spoke.

“You will give us your blessing and will treat Hux with respect. You won't opposed to our relationship ever again... you will be happy for us.” Tears were streaming down your face, you didn't want to this. You just wanted your father to accept it, he left you no choice, **HE MADE YOU DO THIS.**

Your father fell in a trance and his eyes clouded.  “I will give you my blessing, I will treat Hux with respect. I won't oppose to your relationship ever again... I will be happy for you.”  Hux was confused, he didn't understand what was happening but then he remembered stories he heard in the academy about force users. If he wasn't wrong, you were one, just like Snoke's apprentice...

Hux's train of thought was interrupted by your father speaking again, this time in his normal voice. “I give you my blessing. General Hux, I'm leaving my most precious possession in your hands, I know I'm leaving her in the best hands.”

“Thank you papa” You said, sour tears falling down your face. Your father smiling lovingly at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Is there something you would like me to change?   
> Let me know in the commentaries ;)
> 
> As you may have noticed (I think it's quite obvious), english is not my first language, so if one of you want to be a proofreader, let me know ;) My email is mafertaufer@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

“… Hu… Hux!” Hux jumped when he heard your voice, he was lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the events of that morning, what happened back in the throne room? The question kept popping into his head over and over again till he started pondering over the morning events and stopped paying attention to what you were saying.  
“Darling, I was meaning to ask you...what happened back in the throne room?”  
Your respiration was agitated and you averted his gaze “I-I don’t want to talk about it.” You said, tears pricking your eyes.  
“But I want to; I don’t want you to feel obliged to tell me… I just want to understand.” Hux warm fingertips lifted your chin until you met his eyes, as he spoke in a hushed tone.  
“Darling, you know that you are what I love the most in the entire galaxy. You can tell me anything, you can trust me...” Hux gently caressed your cheek.  
“Actually, now I'm a little hurt to find you don't trust me when I've never given you any reason to doubt me.”  
You blushed and started babbling. “W-what? O-of course NOT!”  
“Love, breathe. Calm down.” You calmed yourself down and started breathing normally again.  
“I want to tell you... It's just that... I'm afraid you'll stop loving me after I tell you.”  
“Love…” Said Hux, kissing your forehead. “You silly little thing... I'll never stop loving you, anything you tell me or do can't ever change that. You're my princess and in the future, you'll be my Empress, mother of my children, my companion for life. Darling, we were made for each other.”  
“I’m force sensitive…” You looked down at your hands, afraid of seeing his face.  
Hux sighed. “I was afraid that was the answer, but that doesn't change anything between us, my dear.” He grabbed both of your hands in his. You looked up at him, your gaze locking with his. He was smiling at you, his gaze full of adoration, but his face changed to a pained one.  
“It's just that now I'm afraid…not of you, of course. I'm afraid that someone will hurt you for your power. I'm afraid of losing you...” He gently caressed the side of your hand, looking down at your interlaced hands.  
You spoke in a soft voice. “You're not going to lose me, my love.” You grabbed both sides of his face and leaned in to kiss him.  
“Did you receive training?” You looked at him confused. “In the force” He said with a more serious expression.  
“I had a master, he was a Jedi, I believe. He used to come every once in a while, stayed for a week and he would teach me in that time, but one day he stopped coming...I heard he disappeared.” You seemed lost in thought. “You must believe that we are traitors, letting a Jedi into our home... but we didn't want anyone to know about my powers, my father was afraid that they would use me or worst...kill me.”  
“Of course not, my dear. I know you and your family are loyal to the First Order, I don't doubt that.”  
“Thank you, Armi.”  
“However, my love, I think it’ll be wise to talk about this with Supreme Leader”  
“Can we trust him?”  
“Yes, I believe we can” Hux didn't even trusted in him that much. But if you were near him it would be easier to him to protect you and if you were trained you could defend yourself. Yes, maybe this was the best option...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, it's me again! I had already abandoned this fanfic because I wasn't sure if you guys liked it, but at the end I decided to give it a try. It's a short chapter but I'll probably update again tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.  
> P.S: I'm sorry if there's some mistake I didn't proofread.


End file.
